In dishwashers the rinsing container is generally formed from two refined steel sheet section. First refined steel sheet section is bent to the extent that it forms the two side walls and the top and bottom wall of the rinsing container and are connected to each other by roller seam welding, for example. A second refined steel sheet is welded onto this part as the rear wall of the rinsing container. This rinsing container is placed on a bottom module. After completion of the steel rinsing container it is fixed onto a so-called mounting bottom and the devices required, e.g. the pump pot, screen, etc. are accommodated in the rinsing container or in the mounting bottom below it. The manufacture of the steel rinsing container therefore requires a multiplicity of different method steps, each working step having to be carried out with different special tools.
DE 100 65 678 discloses a dishwasher with a bottom part, a top part and a rinsing container, the rinsing container comprising a plurality of parts joined together. For this purpose a framework is provided on which or round which at least one casing, consisting of at least two side parts connected together at an angle, is arranged. Consequently a number of components are required for constructing the rinsing container in dishwashers of prior art, namely at least one framework and one casing, which itself consists of several components. Such a structure of a container is expensive to design and is cost-intensive in production.
101 56 423 A 1 of the applicant discloses a dishwasher with a two-part rinsing container. A rinsing container is placed on a plastic mounting bottom, the top of the mounting bottom forming the bottom of the rinsing container.